The direction of much medical and scientific research in recent prior art endeavors has been to provide a therapeutic composition comprising a drug, or to provide a dosage form comprising a drug indicated in both instances for therapy, or for contraception. In the latter, the therapeutic composition, and the dosage form are a means for administering a therapeutically acceptable progestin to a human. The prior art, in recent patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,593; 5,098,714; and 5,200,197 all issued to Wright et al, there are disclosed compositions comprising an estrogen and a progestin that are administered for contraceptive purposes. While these compositions operate successfully for their intended purpose, it has now been discovered a process can be provided that improves the manufacture of the composition and correspondingly a dosage form containing the composition. The present invention has an object to provide a process for preparing a therapeutic composition comprising a member selected from the group consisting of an estrogen, a progestin, or a combination of an estrogen and a progestin, which can be administered as a composition, or administered from a dosage form. The invention further has an object to provide a method for administering a composition for contraception which composition is produced by the process of the invention.